Dreaming Out Loud
by Jasper.Is.Mine.15
Summary: Bella is a young musician struggiling to discover who she is and Edward is the prince of Volterra. The two meet under unusual circumstances, but with Edwards betrothal and Bella's disaproving father will they ever be together? AH AU BxE AxJ ExR
1. Home

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Chapter One: Home**

_You can change your style and you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_-_

_You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home_

_MILEY CYRUS_

I looked around my bedroom one last time. The built in bookcase now stood empty, the books that had once resided there were now living in boxes. The once glorious window seat had long be dismantled and thrown out like yesterdays trash. All that was left in the room was a small pile of dust by the en suite door. Moving day had arrived.

Volterra, a small, insignificant European country on Italy's border was the place my father decided to exile me and my twin.

The fact I couldn't speak a lick of Italian didn't even come into the equation. I would miss my now ex boyfriend Stefan and my best friend Maggie more than anybody else I was leaving behind in this town.

I would miss Phoenix. I would miss the vigorous sprawling city. I would miss the intense heat that came from living in desert conditions. Phoenix was my home and the only place I had ever known.

"Bella get your arse in this car now." Chelsea my stepmother called out to me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back angrily.

With a sigh I picked up my neon purple duffel bag and my old beat up guitar. I slowly walked out to the monstrous Jeep waiting in the driveway for me.

I handed dad my bags and as I wasn't the tallest seventeen year old girl in existence I needed Emmett my twin to assist me into the "beast" as I so loving referred to the Jeep.

Dad threw my bag and guitar into the back of the beast, all I can say is thank God for sturdy guitar cases as his handling was less than gentle.

"Bella boo, it's not the end of the world." Emmett was smiling gently at me and I could help but crack a smile as he used my childhood nick name.

"I know." I whispered. I don't if I was trying to convince myself or Emmett. I had the strange feeling gnawing in the pit of my stomach that I wouldn't be returning to Phoenix anytime soon, truth be told it scared me.

Noticing my sullen mood Emmett pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs. "You'll find your way back home." He whispered into my hair. Instantly a small smile found its way to my lips.

The engine roared to life and Em let me go so I could put my seat belt on. The satisfying click made the trip seem less like a nightmare, no now it was more like hell on earth.

"It'll be okay." _I hope so._

Reassurance wasn't what I needed. I needed to feel Emmett's protective arms around me. I needed someone to tell me that this was a dreams and all I had to do is wake up and come back to reality.

In all honesty I had no idea what I would do without Em. He was more than a brother; he was more like a best friend. Emmett was my rock and the only person in the known universe who could put up with me for more than a week at a time.

When my first boyfriend Alec broke up with me Em held me as I cried a river of tears, I was convinced I loved him. He sat through some pretty bad romances with me and was more than happy to burn every photo of Alec and I together.

If I only had a few words to describe Emmett Swan, those words would be; the best brother any girl could ask for. I know what you're thinking, but it's remarkably true. The big, scary jock was one of the kindest, sweetest, understanding, most loyal guy in the whole world and it was me who the privilege to call him my brother. But then again I may be a little bias.

I groaned as the sound of Britney Spears' _Womanizer_ blasted over the car stereo. _Lord if you have any mercy, kill me now._ Chelsea had obviously been given control over it. I inevitably came to the conclusion the she was sent by the devil himself to torture me, slowly.

"Can we listen to something other than this piece of shit the music industry feels the need to inflict on us poor unfortunate souls?" I questioned the twenty something blonde in sitting in the passenger seat. She glared and me via the rear view mirror and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"If you don't like it listen to you iPod or block your ears. We are not changing it." She hissed ever so kindly at me. God bless pregnancy hormones.

"I just might." I sent her a death glare when I caught her eye.

I took of my seat belt and reached over the back of the seat and poked around until I found my duffel bag. I unzipped the side pocket and pulled out my green iPod and a copy of _Pride And Prejudice _that had obviously seen better days.

I re-zipped the pocket and quickly refastened my seat belt. I put the ear buds in and let the happy and bubbly tunes of _Owl City_ assault my ears. I turned the cover of the worn book and read the hand written message that presided there.

_11/13/01_

_My darling Isabella,_

_I was given this book on my ninth birthday and now I give it to you._

_It was my favourite book and I hope that someday it will be yours as well._

_HAPPY NINTH BIRTHDAY BABY GIRL!!!_

_Love always,_

_Mom xoxo_

_P.S I know that they CD player we got Em is better, but I know you will appreciate this more._

Of course this wasn't the only gift I was given by them, I had also been given a few CD's and a truck load of chocolate. Renee Swan was right; the small was now my favourite and it means more to me than she will ever know.

We arrived at Phoenix International Airport not long after I had read up to chapter five. I dog eared the page before I jumped out of the beast and grabbed my bay and guitar.

The glass automatic doors spelled out certain doom, as soon as I passed through those doors I knew there was no going back. I stood in front of the glass trying to muster up some sort of courage to pass through them and give into fate.

"Bells we have to get inside." My dad said slightly concerned, his gazed dared not meet my eyes.

"I know." I kept my tone light, though it was slightly mocking. I turned my head and drank in his expressionless face, but his eyes still eluded mine.

I stood my ground defiantly. There was no way I was going to let neither my dad nor the door win.

"Come on." My dad forcibly took my hand and dragged me through the doors to where Emmett and Chelsea were standing. Charlie Swan everybody.

The queue was – I noticed – almost a mile long and there was only two people operating the counters. Either Volturi Air was seriously understaffed or there were some serious managerial issues at play.

We stood in the queue for what seemed like forever, though as it turned out it was only half an hour. We finally reached the front of the line and were called over to the right hand counter.

"Hello, let me just check your flight details and we'll be in business." The red haired woman said with a Southern twang. Her name tag identified her as Arlene Cope.

"This all looks in order," She said as she examined the papers Chelsea had handed her. "Let me just check your baggage." It was all going well until she tried to force me to check in my guitar with the rest of the suitcases. I wasn't going to let the big haired woman win.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't take it carry on." Arlene insisted.

"You don't understand. This guitar is one of my most prized possessions and was signed by Eric Clapton. It stays with me." I was getting angrier with each word I spoke. There was no way in hell I was going to let her dictate to me what I could and couldn't do.

"Look, I get that you care about your guitar, but you can't take it carry on." She was rubbing her temples trying to calm herself down.

"This guitar will go on the plane and it will be going on with me." I balled my fist ready to strike if need be.

"It is quite impossible."

"What ever happened to the customer is always right?" I smiled sweetly at her, but looks can always be deceiving.

"Look, this guitar-" She was cut off by a male voice.

"Just let her take it carry on with her." The deep velvety voice oozed authority and Arlene backed down almost instantly.

"Yes, I mean of course sir." She dithered. Whoever this guy was, he was powerful. A little smirk weaselled its way onto my lips and I had to resist the urge to rub my small victory in. As she was placing the necessary stickers and tags on case I turned to look at the man who had spoken.

My heart skipped a beat as I took in his appearance. He was wearing a suit, designer I think and looked to be about twenty one. He was tall like maybe six foot four and was insanely good looking. From that moment on I decided he shall forever be referred to as Adonis as that was what he was. His hair was an auburn colour that reminded me of a penny and had the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"Uh... Thanks." It came out like a question. I felt my cheeks grow hot. Oh shit. _I couldn't be blushing could I?_ Of course I was. Blushing was just another of my very annoying tendencies, I tended to do it when I was mad or when I was embarrassed.

"Don't mention it." He laughed; I would pay to hear that laugh again. I noticed he had a slightly British accent with something else mixed in with in.

Chelsea was handed our boarding passes and began to walk away with Em and Dad in tow. I took it as my cue to leave. I made sure to look where I was going so I didn't trip and make an ass of myself.

We passed through in a breeze, but all I could think about was those endless green pools and that enchanting laugh. I was screwed.

In the airport lounge I chose to sit on the industrial grade carpet over the cracked vomit yellow vinyl seats they had on offer. I took a seat next to the Coke machine and pulled out my guitar.

I traced the autograph on its body gingerly with my finger before I moved my hand down to the fret board. I strummed a few chords and a song began forming in my mind. I closed my eyes and shut out the word. I let my hands take control and let the words flow freely.

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like there ain't nothin' more right babe_

_Misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face_

_And I knew from the first note played, I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_

_You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar _

It was only a verse and chorus, but I was totally stuck after that. I slowly opened my eyes to find a crowd had gathered around me, it was quite daunting.

I wasn't ever one to stand out in a crowd. I tended to blend into the background and flew under the radar. I was just your average – well as average as I could be – everyday teenage girl. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I was slim, but obviously not an athlete. By all standards I didn't stand out.

"Play something else." A small blonde girl called out. It was closely followed by a chorus of "Yeah" and "Go on." I had to commend the girl for her bravery, but it put me in a rather uncomfortable situation.

"Okay. Um... this song is called Fifteen."

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_You know I haven't seen you around, before_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well count to ten, take it in _

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen _

The loud speaker so I stopped singing so I could hear the announcement being made. "Flight VA787 is now boarding at gate 19. Flight VA787 is now boarding at gate 19." The robotic voice informed the room.

I put my guitar back in its case and hoisted myself off of the ground. I saw dad and Emmett talking by the bathrooms and made a bee line for them.

"God, I hope Chelsea is not like this on the plane." Em groaned he got a decent smack upside the head for that one. I laughed at Em's facials; he looked like a little kid who just had his favourite toy taken off him.

"She's five months pregnant. Poor Chels, I hope the plane won't make her sick."

Chelsea waddled down the narrow hallway towards us, looking more like eight months instead of five. She reached dad and gave him a passionate kiss. I had to resist the urge to vomit at their little display of affection.

"Are you sure you're not carrying twins?" I asked Chelsea as we lined up at the gate. She glared at me briefly before actually considering it as a possibility and not just a crack at her weight.

"Is it a possibility?"

"Oh yeah, Em and I are twins and dad had a twin brother." She looked confused for a second before replying.

"Charlie had a twin?" She didn't know? Ha.

"Garrett was his name. He died before I was born and he doesn't mention him much."

"Oh." She looked away awkwardly and let the subject drop. Surprisingly this was the longest conversation we had ever had.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked her. I had caught her of guard and it showed, but a soft smile touched her lips.

"If it's a boy it will be either Benjamin or Liam," She rubbed her stomach lovingly. "Or both." She added with a laugh.

"I like those names. What about girl's names?" I was beginning to think she wasn't so bad as I had once thought her to be. Em liked and dad obviously saw something in her or else he wouldn't have married her. I guess I was just reluctant to let her in.

"I only have one name; Charlotte. I can't think of another, can you? I asked Charlie and he said Melissa or Hayden, but I'm not too keen on those names."

"Hmmm... What about Lucy?" I couldn't believe I just handed her my favourite name on a silver platter. I guess having a little sister with that name would be kind of cool.

"Lucy. I like it. Thanks." She turned and pulled me into a big hug. I had no idea what to do with my hands so I settled for lightly placing them on her back. It was – though I'm slightly disgusted to say – well nice.

I guess I missed having a mother figure around. We were definitely on the path to building a stronger relationship.

We finally reached the front of the line; I gripped my guitar case harder to ease my nerves, when the green eyed god who put Arlene in her place at check in was walking over to the line with a small pixie like girl in tow. The black haired girl was about my age and was thin in extreme almost anorexic looking.

They didn't even line up; they just went straight up to the counter. Who was this guy? I strained to hear what they were saying.

"I really hate flying commercial, the jet is far better." The pixie said.

"C'mon Alice it will be an adventure." Adonis tried to reassure her.

She gave him a bad look and said "You've got to be kidding me Edward. We're not even flying business class, we're flying in economy. Knowing my luck I'll be stuck sitting next to some fat guy."

So the green eyed Adonis had a name. Edward. It was an old fashioned name but I thought it suited him well.

"Alice, chill. We're going home at least. I don't care if we fly economy or not, so why do you?"

The Alice girl sighed. "Edward you have all the luck and are probably going to get to sit next to an extremely good looking girl while I'll be stuck next to some butt ugly guy who talks about his mom the whole time."

The pair handed their boarding passes to the air hostess and walked down the corridor to where the plane was waiting. We followed soon after.

* * *

**AN: The songs used are Superstar by Taylor Swift and Fifteen by Taylor Swift. I'm looking for a beta if anybodys interested.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Stuck

**AN. Updating will be infrequent as my lovely teachers decided to really pile on the homework this year. It's only the second week of term two and I've already handed in four internal assessment pieces this term. I know not fair. Plus I've been studying tons for science as I want to be a doctor and I have to get good grades for it this year so I can do the subject next year, I hate science. I also have an NCEA assessment piece for Drama in three weeks, its worth four credits so it's crucial I do well. I have an English NCEA assessment as well, and I need to do well in that so I get the three credits on offer. So school work comes first, but I'll try to update at least twice a month, but that's the best I can do at the moment. I need a beta if anyone is interested, PM me if you are.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. I am only bending Stephanie Meyers character's to do my evil bidding.**

Chapter Two: Stuck

_It's quite clear that I'm stuck here  
So I'll devise a plan  
And cut out a door in my new living room floor  
The porch light is so bright  
That I will quickly sneak down the dark metal shape  
Of the rusty fire escape_

_West Coast Friendship_

_OWL CITY_

God, could my life literally get any worse? Answer: a big fat yes. My life is one big fat joke. I know it, you know it, and everybody else knows it.

The thirteen hour plane ride wasn't the worst thing I had ever experienced. The movies playing were _Dear John, Alice In Wonderland, Date Night _and _The Book Of Eli_. So between the movies and Emmett's endless streams of jokes I was pretty entertained.

The car ride to the city of Volterra itself was mildly pleasant. Just your usual banter flowing around the car, I made a point to purchase an English to Italian dictionary from the airport so I could at least fumble my way through the native language. I discovered, _Ciao_ (said chow, according to the dictionary) means Hi. Well, I guess you do learn something new everyday.

No, the thing that really made my life one big sick joke to all those involved was the fact that Charlie's new job was, wait for it. He was to be the head of security for the Cullen's, Volterra's own royal family and from what I read online they're pretty powerful. That means we'll be living at the palace.

I know what your thinking, what girl wouldn't want to play princess? This girl obviously. I didn't want to be in some place where stuffy royalty and pompous gits paraded around like they were the only people who mattered. That was definitely not the place for me.

"Dad," I began. "How exactly did you get this job?" I had to admit I was curious. Dad never went into specifics; he just said he got the job, but not how. He hesitated before answering.

"Well," he began unsure. "You know how I worked for the FBI." I nodded to let him know I did.

How could I forget, it was drilled into me from the day I was born to be a law abiding citizen. But what Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Mac offered me this job last year and it was a one time offer you know. They wanted someone with experience and I guess I fell under that category." He said happily and began humming to himself.

_Last year_, he only told us two months ago. I couldn't believe him. I wouldn't have dated Stefan if he told me when he actually got the job. He could've saved me a lot of heartbreak.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" I saw his happy go lucky expression turn to a grimace. Obviously I wasn't supposed to ask that question.

"Uhhh… I didn't know how to break it to you." He said it as if it was a question. He was lying for some reason; I decided not to push it. I pretended to believe him though I could see right through his lie.

I read for the rest of the journey and had The Beatles_ "Strawberry Fields Forever" _blasting in my ears. It was one of my favorite songs of all time and I couldn't resist singing along to it.

_Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone, but it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me_

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to  
Strawberry fields  
Nothing is real  
And nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry fields forever_

It was another half an hour before we arrived at the palace gates. A burly security guard by the name of Demetri told us where to go. The windows of the car were tinted so I couldn't really see what the place looked like, but judging by the photo's I had seen on the internet I knew I was in for a treat. Just because I didn't want to play princess didn't mean I wouldn't enjoy living here.

Charlie parked the car into a giant garage; honestly it must've held at least twenty cars. A sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish was parked just across the way. Whoever's car it was, they certainty had good taste.

_Just go over and touch_

_No_

_You know you want to_

_I do_

_So what are you waiting for?_

Great now I'm arguing with myself. Yea, I'm not going insane. But I really wanted to touch that car; my _Italian Job_ fantasies would be fulfilled. Just to sit in that leather, Adonis at the wheel, mmm… I liked where my fantasy was going.

"Bell's what are you thinking about? Seriously you're kinda drooling, a word to the wise. Not a sexy look babe." I rolled my eyes at Em's loud voice and gave him the finger. Who was he to interrupt my little fantasy?

"Isabella. You will not use rude gestures." Charlie snapped at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled incoherently, earning a snicker from Em. Let's just say he won't be doing that again anytime soon and I'm pretty sure he'll have an impressive bruise on his shin in the morning.

We walked out of the garage and followed the gravel path to the front of the grand palace. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement. I don't think the exterior has been changed since it was built only restored.

It was something out of a fairytale. It was sort of a yellowy cream color with pure white moldings. It was obvious it was built during the renaissance because of the style it was, hey I guess I did learn something in history last year.

A man called Caius showed us inside. He told us we were going to the parlor to meet the family. It was hard not to get side tracked by the paintings lining the walls. Degas, Monet, Cezanne, Renoir and Van Gough. Impressionists, I was impressed. In my humble opinion it was one of the best periods in art.

"Bella, keep up." Chelsea ordered me.

"Okay." I huffed. God, controlling much? Double white doors were opened to reveal a beautifully designed parlor. It was a mixture of classic pieces and contemporary. The contrast worked in perfect harmony. Caius told us to sit and he would inform the family that we had arrived.

A couple of minutes later a beautiful caramel haired woman walked through the doors we had just come through. A gorgeous blonde man hung on her arm. If I didn't have Adonis on my mind and if he was married, I would have jumped his bones in an instant.

Chelsea and Charlie stood up, Em and I followed suit. I guessed they were the king and queen, may as well be respectful. After taking in there appearance I instantly felt underdressed. They were dressed immaculately and in comparison I must have looked like some rag tag kid from the streets.

My white _Chuck Taylor's_ had small holes in them, my black skinny jeans had that distressed look about them and my sweatshirt was rather tatty but totally funny. The front read; "Hello, I see the assassins have failed" in bold red letters.

"Ciao, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," The man stated in a slight British accent, but it had Italian and French over tones. "Please sit, we are just waiting on the children." Esme smiled softly. She had that whole cookie baking, boo boo kissing, mother thing going on. I sat as I was told to, but as soon as my ass touched the chair the doors opened.

Holy mother of God, it was Adonis. You have got to be shitting me. I pinched myself discreetly to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Nope, still there, bugger. At least it won't be totally boring. The pixie girl walked in after him, followed by a girl who looked to be about eleven. A blonde woman about Adonis' age walked in last and hung herself desperately on Adonis' arm. I instantly hated her.

They stood in a line waiting on orders. It was clear that the blonde that was draped on Adonis' arm wasn't strictly a family member, but wanted to be. A social climber I think they're called. Carlisle stood and walked of to the line and began to introduce them.

"This is Edward," I knew that, but Adonis was cooler. "Alice," The pixie, I knew that as well. "Jane," he pointed to the youngest, "and Edward's fiancée Tanya Denali." I swear I saw Adonis cringe when Carlisle introduced Tanya as his fiancée. I guess he didn't get to choose.

We began talking to each other. I made a bee line for Alice as she was the only one apart from Emmett my age.

"I'm Isabella, but call me Bella." I curtsied as I was told by Charlie that it was mandatory to do so. "It's nice to meet you." Alice surprised me by pulling me into a big hug. This was a first for me. Why was everyone so touchy feely today? I didn't do touchy feely.

"Oh… We're going to be best friends I just know it. Are going to go to St Xavier's? Cos it would be stellar if you were." She squealed excitedly, she was talking so fast I could barely understand her.

Note to self: do NOT give hyper pixie any form of caffeine.

"Yeah, I begin on Monday." She squealed again and began to jump up and down.

"What year?" Let's see I was a senior back in the U.S so what was that here?

"Final year, I'm not sure how the schooling system works here." Her green eyes grew wide and pulled me into another hug.

"OMG you're the same year as me." I can't believe I was going to be friends with a girl who says OMG; it's just plain creepy if you ask me. She held me at arms length and examined my clothes. "We're going to need to change your wardrobe." She stated.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" My voice was an octave higher than usual. I happened to like my jeans and a sweatshirt look.

"It's boring." Did she have no shame? She just openly insulted my style, but I didn't care for some strange reason. Maybe in my sub conscious I really wanted to be her friend. Weird.

We talked for a while longer, but as soon as Tanya made her way over to us Alice split faster than you can say banana split. This could be interesting. Ha, my sweatshirt is totally appropriate for her.

"Tanya Denali," She said in one of those I'm better than you voices. I just stood there; there was definitely no way I was going to curtsy for this bitch. I smiled on of my 'innocent' smiles; she was not going to take my defiance lightly.

"You know in this country we curtsy to those more important then ourselves." Oh hell no, she did not just pull the; I'm so much better than you so you have to do as I say. Bitch.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm American then isn't it." The room went silent. Emmett and Alice burst into a fit of laughter.

"Vulgar Hick." She spat at me. I've said it once and I'll say it again; bitch.

"Aw… Shucks, and here was little ol' me thinking we'd be best buds." I batted my eyelashes at her and put on a sickly sweet smile. Her glare was poisonous. "Oh, I am _terribly_ sorry but I think Emmett is calling me."

I left her standing there looking lost and bewildered. Serves you right, I thought. Emmett gave me a high five when I met him on the other side of the room. This earned a stern look from Charlie. "What?" I mouthed to him.

I heard Chelsea apologising profusely for my lack of manners, what a load of crap. She was the rude one first. I turned to Alice who was standing next to Em.

"What's Tanya's deal?" I asked her. A smile formed on her cupid bow lips.

"Unfortunately for Edward she is betrothed to him. If Edward doesn't marry in the next five years, Tanya becomes his wife. But she's trying desperately to speed up the process. I hate her, she's vile. I swear every time she opens her mouth a puppy dies."

"That bad, huh?" God, I guess this was one time my first impression of a person was right.

"Oh, it gets worse. She try's to suck up to Jane and I in the hope we'll put in a good word for her with Edward."

"God. Really? That's plain wrong. Why did Tanya come over to me anyway?" I was curious. She didn't strike me as the sort of person who would come over to me by free will.

"Edward was staring at you, she felt threatened, wanted to get a better sense of who you were. I guess she didn't realise that you would put her fake blonde ass in place."

"Edward was staring at me?" I felt my cheeks flush, Oh shit, here comes the blush again. Emmett let out a gagging noise and claimed he had to ask dad an important question.

"Yes, I think he likes you." Alice giggled. She actually giggled.

"Really?" I giggled. Oh God kill me now, since when was I a pre pubescent twelve year old. A guy was staring at you, a really hot guy, but still I don't giggle or do any of that other girly crap.

"Yes."

I snuck a peek at Edward and for the split second our eyes met I felt this insane connection with him. He shot me this fantastic crooked smile, my knees literally went weak. Why wasn't I affected like this at the airport? Oh, who cares. He's hot and I want to get into his pants. Maybe this would be better then I thought it would be.

Edward and Alice were definitely a reason to stick around.

**PICTURES OF CHARACTERS AND SONGS ON MY PROFILE!**

**PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVEIW!**


	3. Helping Hand

**AN:**** Sorry about the late update. Hope you forgive me.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. I do however own my purple arm warmers that I was wearing while I wrote this and I own my purple iPod in which is my constant source of entertainment. **

**Chapter Three: Helping Hand**

_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those who need you_

_Build high the walls_

_Build strong the beams_

_Two Worlds (From Tarzan)_

_PHIL COLLINS_

Beep, beep, beep, _SLAM_!

I smiled as the annoying alarm clock shattered against the opposite wall. _You won't be waking me up anytime soon_ I thought smugly. Whoever thought the alarm clock was a good invention was seriously delusional. It was a Saturday for heaven's sake.

I snuggled back under my blankets and attempted to go back to sleep. I was just drifting off when my door slammed opened; I winced at the sound of it hitting the wall loudly.

"Bugger off Alice. Last time I checked this was my room." I grumbled into my pillow. I heard footsteps approach my bed.

"Well it's a shame I'm not Alice." Emmett's unmistakable voice told me.

"Well, bugger off Emmett." I flipped him the bird and pulled my blanket over my head.

"Bella…" He whined. "Dad wants me to go to lunch with him; I don't want to go alone." I pulled back my covers and in my sleepy state I didn't realize he'd unleash the puppy dog eyes. God, I hated those things.

"Don't use the eyes." There was no way in Hell I was going to a lunch with dad.

"How can you say no to me?" He pouted. The pout and the puppy dog eyes were a force to be reckoned with. It took all my strength to resist him.

"Easily." I deadpanned. I tried not to show any emotion and come off as cold and indifferent.

"Come on Bella. I'll love you forever." I choked a laughed. That was not going to work on me this time. What a loser.

"You're my brother you _have_ to love me." I said as I sat up in my outrageously large bed. "Besides I think having some daddy time will be good for you." I added as an after thought. He stared at me in disbelief.

"You're not serious, right?" His eyes were wide in shock. I bite back the smile trying to worm its way onto my face.

"About what?" Time to play the 'I have no idea what you are talking about' card.

"Bella," He warned. "Can you please give me a straight answer?"

"I could, but where would be the fun in that?" I said happily. Tormenting Em was one of my favourite pass times, well that and jamming on my guitar with friends.

"Are you coming with me or not?" The poor guy was getting more frustrated by the second. He should know me better by now.

"Coming where?" I just couldn't resist.

"To lunch. With dad." He exasperated.

"What's in it for me?" Hey, don't judge. There was no way I was going to sit through a painfully awkward lunch with my dad without there being something in it for me.

"I'll do your homework for a month." He said hopefully.

"Well, I could say yes." I began. "But no." Em's face instantly fell.

"What? Why?" He had the whole deer in the headlights expression on his face. Again I had to resist laughing at him. Emmett = Bella's best source of entertainment.

"Because I'm not failing like you and I don't really want to go correcting your mistakes. Plus don't you think the teachers will think something's up when I suddenly start failing?"

"How can you wound me so?" He pretended to clutch his heart and fell back onto the bed, crushing my legs in the process.

"I think you broke my legs." He sat up quickly, freeing my legs from his intense weight. "How about you keep Chelsea off my back for a while?" I thought Chelsea and I had started to connect, but it appeared I was wrong.

"Deal." He stuck his hand out to me so I could shake on the deal.

"Um... So can you leave now? I need to get dressed"

"Oh. Ah. Yeah." He quickly scuttled out of my room, leaving me all to my lonesome.

I pulled back my cream comforter and stepped out onto the cold wooden floor. I went over to my and turned on my iPod dock. Gin Wigmore's "Too Late For Lovers" began to play. I turned it up just because it was my favourite song.

I swapped my cupcake boxer shorts for a pair if grey skinny jeans and my Gun's 'n' Roses band t-shirt for a simple purple tank top and a hoddie. The hoddie depicted a flame chasing a marshmallow, while saying come here softy. Emmett had bought for me as a Christmas present the year before.

I skilfully put on some black eyeliner and mascara, while singing along to Dane Rumble's song "Cruel." It was an awesome song.

_Baby, this is really goodbye. _

_The curtains bout to fall and I'm about to walk out your life. _

_Hate me, if you like. _

_Girl I'm tired of being burned sorry aint gonna cut it this time._

"Bella are you ready yet?" Em whined from outside the door. Did the boy have no patience? "Hurry up," Obviously not.

"I'm just grabbing my bag." I called back to him. I grabbed my old messenger bag and pulled on my black converse as I walked out the door.

I crashed into the giant lump that is my brother. "Good to see that gravity still likes you Bella." He laughed. I gave a good whack upside the head for that one.

"Let's go." I hoisted myself up. We walked to the foyer in silence, I heard dad's booming laugh before I say him.

He was talking with Prince Edward. I hated how my heart skipped a beat when ever I was in his vicinity and how I tended to turn beat red. Edward looked at me as if he could sense my presence. His startling crooked smile was firmly in place.

"Bella, Emmett I'll see you at dinner." Just hearing his voice made my legs go weak. He walked out of the grand foyer and I shamelessly ogled his perfectly sculpted arse.

I snapped back into reality when dad and Em walked out the doors. I had to run to catch up to their giant strides.

We got into our new Audi and drove to _Fiducia_ a new restaurant on the _Fiume Di Sangue_ the river that runs through the middle of Volterra. _Fiducia _roughly translates as faith or confidence and _Fiume Di Sangue_ literally translates as River of Blood. Pretty creepy if you ask me.

As I had anticipated, the lunch had been a total disaster. We never quite made it passed the small talk stage and was continuously asked how school was going.

I had started at St Xavier's College two weeks prior and I was already hated for being able to see Volterra's hottest bachelor everyday and in case you hadn't picked up on who I was talking about, it was the Edward Cullen himself. Yes, the Crown Prince was the hottest bachelor what a shocker.

Emmett had already managed to snag a girlfriend, much to my surprise. Rosalie was he name and she was Lord Maxwell Hale's daughter and was a good friend of Alice's. She was nice and I hated the fact I couldn't hate her. She was the epitome of beauty and every time I was in the same room as her my self esteem took a beating. She had long blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes, she would better serve as a model than a student.

We went back to the palace after an incredibly dull and insanely awkward lunch. I did however manage to gain control of the car stereo and much to Charlie's distain I blasted _You Me At Six_. I kept on repeating the song _There's No Such Thing As Accidental Infidelity_. I had found out that Charlie had slept with one of the many maids and I didn't have the heart to tell Chelsea, I hoped Charlie would grow some balls and tell her himself. But alas he didn't.

I practically ran inside when the hour journey was over. I bounded straight for my room and picked up my guitar. During lunch a song had wormed its way into my temporal lope and refused to let go of its hold.

_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this boy  
He's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse  
I can't stop calling him  
He's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitar  
I-I've been listening to jazz  
I've called so many times  
I swear he's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear_

_And  
Ooh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got him  
But I surely don't_

_Because he's so  
Ooh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is he out of my league?  
Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another girl  
To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse  
I can't stop calling him  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly  
I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing to much guitar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear he's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear_

_And oh  
Ooh, ooh, o-ooh  
Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got him  
But I surely don't_

_Because he's so  
Ooh, ooh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is he out of my league?  
Let's hope not_

_And oh  
Ooh, ooh, o-ooh  
Ooooh, oooh_

As you can probably tell I wrote it about Edward. He was so unbelievably gorgeous and definitely out of my league, but I wish he wasn't.

_Okay Bella, think up a plan._

_I can't._

_Come on, how do we get Edward to fall in love with you._

_Be myself?_

_That never works!_

_Yes it does._

Operation get Prince Edward to fall in love with me has begun. I decided to impress him at dinner, what was the worst that could happen? Oh, yeah this is the worlds biggest klutz we're talking about here.

**AN. Sorry it's short, but I was having trouble writing this chapter. The song used is Trouble by NeverShoutNever! And I changed the lyrics a bit, instead of a boy singing about a girl I switched it around.**


	4. La Push Blues

**AN. It's times like this I wished I lived in the Northern Hemisphere, but alas I don't. And because I don't have my three month long holiday until December, December 14th to be exact, I'm counting down the days, I'm going crazy. It's only my second term and I don't think I'll survive the next four weeks. I NEED A HOLIDAY! Oh and thanks for all of your reviews. Thanks loads, you don't know how much encouragement I need and I am my own worst critic and a perfectionist so it takes me ages to put out a chapter I am even semi happy with. If you hadn't already noticed music is a big aspect of my writing so if you have any good songs/artists I could incorporate please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did I would be rich and not living with my parents. I would own a mansion with my own personal library and a music room. I do however own my imagination and a passion for writing.**

**Chapter Four: La Push Blues**

_I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve_

_For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic_

_PARAMORE_

I couldn't get him out of my mind. His perfectly chiseled features had made their way into my memory. When I closed my eyes all I saw were his beautiful green eyes and auburn hair. His sexy crooked smile, the way his presence seemed to fill a room. The way he made me feel like jelly whenever I was in the same room as him and the way my heart would run a marathon.

Of three things I was absolutely certain;

One, Edward was quite possibly the sexiest man alive.

Two, I was sure he was out of my league.

Three, I was falling for him and I was falling hard.

He definitely wouldn't feel the same way, I knew that. But it didn't mean I couldn't try to get him to fall for me. I had faith and having faith is a good thing, I think. My guitar was leaning against the dresser just begging to be picked up and played. Who was I to deny it? I wouldn't want it to feel neglected now would I? I played a song I had written months before we moved. After the first verses I was completely stuck, I hoped playing the familiar chords would get my creative juices flowing.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes_  
_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

"Bella, dinner." I heard Chelsea call from outside the door. I chose to ignore her.

It was our first formal dinner with the royal family and I had to admit I felt insanely uncomfortable in my dress. It wasn't me. The dress was cute though, it had a black bodice that cut off just under the bust and the bubble skirt was champagne coloured tulle. It had thin straps and a black bow at the back where the bodice met the shirt. I paired it with my signature black converse and I was sure that Chelsea would throw a hissy when she saw, but oh well. You only live once right?

I met Chelsea in the hallway. Her pregnant stomach extremely prominent under her loose dress, turns out it was twins, girls. She gave me the once over, and gave me a bad look when she saw my shoes.

"Go change your shoes." She said. Talk about predictable.

"Ah… No." If I had to do this, I was going to be comfortable.

"This is a _formal_ dinner."

"Your point being what exactly?" I doubted they would care about what shoes I wore, they were just shoes.

"If you don't change your shoes immediately or I will go get your father." She threatened. Pathetic really.

"Oh… I'm _so_ scared. You know he won't do a thing. He may yell a little bit, but apart from that he is as harmless as a fly."

I pushed past her and walked to the East Wing where the dinning room was situated. I heard the clack of her heels behind me, wasn't it dangerous to wear heels when you're pregnant? Note to self; look that up online.

"Isabella, wait up." She yelled behind me. I speed up to get away from the dreaded step mother faster. I looked back to see how far behind me she was and crashed into Edward in the process.

I landed right on top of him, I could feel his sculpted chest muscles under my hands. I stared into his deep green eyes and I had a feeling he was doing the same. Not gazing into his own eyes, but mine. Oh what's the point you get the picture, just one of those rather compromising positions on the floor nothing unusual about it. Well, I guess that would depend on your definition of unusual because landing on Edward was becoming a daily event.

"Well hello to you too," Edward said. I flushed in embarrassment.

I tried to get up but fell on top of him. I mumbled a quick sorry and attempted to stand again. That time was successful. I extended my hand out for him to grab onto so he could stand. I heard Chelsea's clacking shoes coming closer.

"Bella, I told you to wait for me." I heard her call out to me.

"I gotta go." I quickly whispered to Edward.

"Run," was all he said in response. For once I did what I was told and bolted for it. I ran through the seemingly endless corridors and sighed in relief when I came upon the dinning room doors. I quickly smoothed down my dress in an attempt to make myself look presentable.

I walked through the opposing black double doors only to find Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie sitting at the lavishly decorated table. I took my seat opposite my brother and struck up some conversation with Rose.

"Did you hear what happened to Tyler in Trig?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I can't believe Alice actually punched him."

"Well he was bad mouthing a certain brother of yours." I said suggestively.

"Bella, you shouldn't say such things." Her tone was serious but she had a broad grin on her face that gave away that she was secretly pleased at the prospect of her brother and best friend getting together.

You see Alice had this major thing for Rose's brother Jasper. He like me was new to Volterra so we hit it off immediately. Rose and Jasper were twins, but when their parents divorced when they were two, Jasper went to live with his mother in Texas. I don't know whether it was his Southern gentleman personality or his charming good looks that drew Alice in, but whatever it was any fool could see that they were destined for each other.

"So Bella, any guys take your fancy?" Em waggled his eyebrows as he asked me.

"Em, I'm not sharing that with you. It's personal." I shot him a look saying '_Don't bring that topic up again'._

"Come on Bells someone must know. You obviously have the hots for someone or you wouldn't be so defensive." Damn, he was way too observant for his own good.

"Well, my diary knows." He smiled suspiciously and got that mischievous glint in his eye. He was going to try and get my diary. "What a shame I lost it eh?" Hopefully that would deter him.

"I'm going to pretend I believe you Bella, but only because you're family."

"And he supposedly loves you." Rose threw in. Em pretended to be wounded by her statement, but she wasn't fooled. She whacked him for – and I quote – 'being insensitive to the feelings of his little sister.' I hated when I was referred to being the "little sister" as I was only ten minutes younger than him. I seriously didn't think that was fair.

We all stood up when the doors opened to reveal a disheveled looking Chelsea, Charlie and the Royal family. Edward winked at me before he went to sit down. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered non stop.

The conversation was your average everyday small talk, mostly about trivial things like the weather and what the weekend was going to hold for us. I chose not to participate.

Our entrée was this disgusting green looking sludge they tried to convince me was soup. I ate as little of that as possible. The main was roast beef with pot roast vegetables, ironic considering I was a vegetarian. Dessert, well dessert was something else entirely. It was this decadent chocolate gateau, now I'm a self confessed chocoholic and even I found this cake too chocolatey.

It was getting late by the time all three courses were complete and I had to begin stifling yawns behind my hand. I hadn't sleep in two days due to the constant rain pounding non stop on the roof, I was going insane. Luckily for me it was a clear starry night.

It was then I decided to inform Charlie and Chelsea of my plans for the up coming holidays, in Volterra they had terms not semesters. My two week holiday was in three weeks and I was more than excited.

"Hey dad?" I asked politely. He turned to look at me.

"Yes?" The graying man asked suspiciously. One would think I was some sort of criminal by the way he was looking at me.

"I'm spending the holidays in La Push with Jake and his family. Rebecca and Rachel are going to be there, plus all the guys." The dreaded vein made an appearance when I mentioned Jake's name.

Jacob Black was my best friend since forever and Charlie didn't like him one bit. Jake was six foot eight with a whole lot of muscle on his young Quileute body. Jake was part of a native Indian tribe in Washington, our small family had lived there for some time when I was a young child and Jake and I hit it off immediately, I made every excuse to visit him.

"No you're not Bella." His tone was final, daring me to be defiant.

"Why?" I asked. "You're letting Em go to Italy with Rosalie's family. Don't you trust me?" The whole table was now looking in our direction trying to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't trust the boy." Charlie never called him Jake, it was always 'the boy', 'no good bum' and my personal favorite 'good for nothing criminal'. Jake wasn't a criminal, Charlie only though he was because Jake took the wrap for Seth after he was caught shoplifting. Jake didn't want to see a kid get dragged through the system, so he took the blame, heroic really.

"Why?" I asked in the most innocent tone I could muster, though I was seething on the inside.

"He's a good for nothing criminal." He almost yelled.

"The thing is he isn't," I began slowly. "He took the wrap for Seth Clearwater because Seth was only twelve at the time." He looked shocked and for a moment, one small brief moment I thought the argument was over and I would soon be on my merry way to Washington.

"That's just what he'd like you to believe Bella."

"I'm going and you can't stop me. He's my best friend for Christ's sake." I stood up to emphasize my point. Chelsea was glaring at me from across the table and I could tell Em was getting as fed up as I was of dad's crap.

"Oh no you're not you little brat." It was Chelsea who piped up this time.

"What a delightful thing to call your step daughter." I said sarcastically.

"It's true though." I glared at her. She didn't know anything. To me all she was was some blonde bimbo who fooled me into believing we could have a functioning normal mother daughter relationship and then destroyed my hope.

"I love you too Chelsea," I wasn't going to let her know how badly she hurt me.

"Bella, you're not going and that's final." Charlie said. I love how my own father doesn't even stand up for me and he wonders why we don't have a better relationship.

"Too late I already booked the tickets." With that I walked out of the dinning room full of shocked faces and headed straight back to my room.

I was not going to let Charlie keep me from seeing my best friend. It was unfair and he knew it. That man had too much pride for his own good.

**AN. I just want to clarify one thing. In the beginning Bella doesn't want to get to close to Chelsea because of her own mother, but she lets down her walls and lets Chelsea in. Bella ends up back at square one with Chelsea because Chelsea abused that trust and Bella can't bear to let her back in so she becomes cold towards her again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
PRETTY PLEASE!  
REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	5. Push

**AN. This is a short filler chapter. It was originally part of the next chapter, but I felt I should be put out on its own. I felt I had to show something of Edward and Bella's relationship, I wouldn't exactly call this fluff but I think it's cute.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Five: Push**

_If you want to fix me_

_Push me into your fantasy  
If you try to get me_

_Sell me your personality_

_Strange_

_TOKIO HOTEL ft. KERLI_

It had been two days since my argument with Charlie and the aftermath was something else entirely. I had taken to spending a copious amount of time in my room, though that was not by choice. I had been exiled there since the 'event' as we now referred to it. Neither Charlie nor Chelsea was talking to me but I certainly wasn't complaining about that, I found myself actually thanking a higher power for that.

I was going insane being under lock and key all the time and decided a break out was in order. I grabbed _Pride & Prejudice_ of the night stand and my iPod out of its dock. I found my wallet hiding in my sweatshirt pocket.

I opened the French doors that lead out onto my own personal balcony, I walked outside and admired the view for a moment. The rolling green hills stood out in stark contrast to the clear blue skies.

I spied a conveniently placed drainpipe and decided shimmying down it would be the safest as easiest way to get down from the four story window. Ever so slowly I made my way down the pipe, careful to avoid being seen by anyone.

A rush of relief ran over me when I hit the ground. I stuck around the side of the grand palace and since I was at the back it was easy to make a run for it and not be seen. I headed straight for my little spot by the lake.

A white gazebo came into view. The long seats had purple and cream stripped pillows and ivy had wound itself around the white frame. I put down my book on one of the seats and took an old secondhand guitar - I had brought specifically so I could leave out there – form underneath one of the seats.

I strummed a few chords and just messed about really. I heard footsteps approaching and I instantly looked up. Edward tall frame was walking straight towards the small gazebo. Silently he took the seat opposite mine.

"Hey Bella," he was smiling that gorgeous crooked smile I had grown to love.

"Hey." God Bella, could you be any lamer?

"You know Chelsea and Charlie are freaking out," he began. "But I won't tell them you're here if you do something for me." He whispered.

"And what would that be?" I asked suspiciously.

"Play me a song." He laughed.

"Is that all?" There had to be a catch somewhere.

"Yeah." His green eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Fine," I picked up my guitar a started strumming.

_Toupee or not toupee  
That is the question  
It refused to stay as it all turned grey;  
Old William Shakespeare's receding hair  
Please excuse the pun,  
'It's hair today, gone tomorrow'  
So be thankful  
For what precious locks you have_

Toupee or not toupee  
That is the question  
And by the way  
I just gotta say  
Thank the Lord I'm not going bald  
And if I may quip  
My curls and I  
Are just like heaven  
'Cause rest assured  
There'll be no parting there

But should my head get bare like Friar Tuck  
(Hard cheese to swallow)  
It makes me smile  
'Cause I know just what I'd do

Yeah if I had more wigs than I knew what to do with  
I'd open a secondhand store  
And if you ever went bald  
You'd recall it  
'Cause I'd clearly call it  
'Rugs From Me To You'

Edward cracked up laughing. His laugh was infectious and found myself laughing along as well. I put down my guitar and waited patiently for him to say something.

"That song was really clever, play something else." He said.

"No." He pouted and he really was too cute to resist, I sighed. "Can you play?" I asked him.

"Yes actually." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, why do you play something?" I had to admit I wanted to know how well he could play.

"I don't know." He said uncertainly.

"Come on." I said as I handed him the guitar. He took it hesitantly, but his uncertainty didn't last long.

"Do you know Ride Of Your Life by John Gregory?" I shook my head. I hadn't heard that song before, I hadn't even heard of John Gregory. "You will as of now." He started playing. I was blown away by his voice.

_Wishing on a shooting star  
But dreams alone won't get you far  
Can't deny your feelings anymore  
The world is waiting right outside your door  
What are you waiting for_

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life

In your _heart__ you know what're must do  
You only got yourself to answer to  
Don't let fear of fallen hold you down  
Your spirit flying higher above the clouds  
Your glory bound_

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your _life___

You are on your way no looking back  
There's no future living in the past  
You're free at last yeah  
You're free at last

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life  
Ride of your life

Come on, come on get ready  
Yea, yea, yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in  
Get ready for the ride of your life

"Wow, you're amazing." He blushed scarlet, it was so cute. God, cute? Swan you're definitely of your God damn rocker.

_Since when __do I use the word cute? _

_Since now apparently_

_Shut up brain_

_Make me!_

_Don't make me come in there_

_I'll be good_

"Thanks." He said. I mentally thanked him for stopping me from murdering my own brain, we all know that wouldn't end well.

"Seriously, you could pursue it as a career." I said sincerely.

"I wish I could," he seemed genuinely sad about it. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Why can't you?" I had a feeling that it was about his royal duties, actually it was more than a feeling, and I was pretty damn sure it was.

"My whole life has been mapped out before me, it has since I was an infant. I _have_ to become king, I _will_ most likely have to marry Tanya, I am who I am and because of that I have to sacrifice my wants in order to do what I have to do."

"Bull shit," he looked at me questioningly.

"How so?" He asked confused.

"Just because you bear the last name Cullen doesn't mean you can't break out of what everyone is expecting you to do." He smiled, but it soon faded.

"You don't get it, I have to. Nobody in my family has ever done that before and I'm not going to be the first one. I couldn't disappoint my family like that."

"Man up." I exasperated.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Grow a pair of balls! Be a man! Stand up for what you want!" I yelled. He may have been cute, but he needed a back bone.

"I can't just do that." He whispered as if he was ashamed.

"What do you have to loose?" My voice had returned to its normal volume.

"Nothing or everything," his face emotionless, masking what he truly felt.

"Jump, don't think, just jump." It was my motto and one that got me in a lot of trouble.

"It's easy for you." He said as he stood up from his seat. "Charlie and Chelsea are searching the west wing, so be careful when you sneak back in." I watched as his retreating form walked back towards the palace.

I had discovered something about Edward Cullen that I would say few knew. Some may call him a coward for not standing up and proclaim that he didn't want the life that was mapped out before him. I know I certainly thought he was, but no he wasn't. He had a sense of duty, he couldn't disappoint his family or the people depending on him.

For Edward the choice was simple and he wasn't a coward for choosing the one he felt was right. It was that reason alone I felt myself falling harder than I had before.


End file.
